


A Winter Night

by mawmawile



Category: SMG4, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Cold Weather, F/F, First Meetings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/mawmawile
Summary: It's a cold winter's night when Saiko meets someone else on the empty streets.





	A Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of it and it had to be written.

The streets were already covered in salt, waiting in anticipation for the winter snowfall. Jovial fairy lights wrapped around street lamps and hung from doorways glimmered in the late night.

It was all a beautiful view, and Saiko would have surely acknowledged it were if not for the freezing chill attacking her bare skin.

"Damn it," she said while fruitlessly rubbing her exposed forearms for warmth. "I should've listened when Tari said it would be cold." Saiko grumbled to herself incoherently, both regretting and still glad she angrily stormed out of the castle.

"Stupid Mario and his stupid spaghetti." She crossed her arms bitterly, her teeth chattering.

"Is everything okay?"

Interrupted from her rant, Saiko looked up in surprise only to see… the most beautiful girl in the world! Saiko's face flushed a deep red from the thought alone, and she could hear a stupid nervous laugh escaping her lips. "Y-yeah. I'm just cold." Geez, why did she have to stutter?... Why did she care so much? 

The girl smiled. Her lips were soft and pink, eyes a light grey that glint like a coin. Her hair was a striking silver that flowed downwards to her back. She was dressed in a dark coat that reached her knees, the collar and sleeves decorated with faux fur the color of storm clouds.

She regarded Saiko with that curious expression for an excruciating moment before eventually chuckling and reaching down to the white suitcase she was rolling down the asphalt street. Before Saiko realized it, the girl had already procured a pink jacket from the suitcase and wrapped it around Saiko's shoulders.

"There. My gift to you." The girl said nothing to Saiko's confused blinking, only zipping up her luggage.

"Wh—thanks?" Was it even okay to accept random jackets from beautiful girls? "Who are you?"

"My name's Megami… Megami Saikou." She looked out to the dark sky. "I'm visiting from Japan for the winter break. I think it'll snow soon."

"Y-yeah," she echoed. God! She swore she'd be warm enough from blushing alone. "I'm, uh, Saiko Bichitaru. Haha." Who says 'haha' out loud?! Saiko felt like screaming.

Why was her face so red? Why was her heart beating so fast? Why could she hardly breathe?

Megami smiled again. "Same name, huh?" She pulled out her phone to check the time. "Sorry, Miss Saiko, I have to go now."

Saiko nodded quietly, and Megami moved to pass her. As she did, she leaned close to Saiko and said, "Don't worry about the jacket."


End file.
